Deseo Sombrío (Kayn x Zoe)
by Livinginstead
Summary: "Un niño que solo ha conocido el odio, lo confunde con amor." Serie de One-Shots sobre la relación de Kayn y Zoe.


Formato:

\- **" _Rhaast."_**  
\- « » : Pensamientos.  
- **Flashbacks.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kayn se encorvó jadeante mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, el sudor recorría un lento camino por su fornida espalda y sus nudillos comenzaban a arder tras cada golpe que le propinaba al muñeco, un dolor que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba luego de haber adquirido a Rhaast. Con sus últimas fuerzas asestó un último golpe al objeto inanimado, provocando que éste se destruyera por completo y consigo, cayera la arena que el muñeco contenía, desprendiéndose lentamente y cayendo sobre la tierra. Kayn miró con cierto ápice de desprecio las partículas que se esparcían bajo sus pies, secó con su antebrazo las gotitas de sudor que caían sobre su mejilla y se desplomó sobre la tierra, tomando un merecido descanso luego de horas de entrenamiento.

Rhaast yacía en silencio contiguo a un árbol y un tanto apaciguado como nunca antes, observando con detenimiento cada acción que Kayn ejercía. El Darkin no conocía aquello que los humanos llamaban sentimientos, pero sí sabía que eso era lo que los hacía débiles. Pese a no haberlos experimentado nunca, conocía una forma de cómo identificarlos: Relacionando como actuaban las personas cuando sentían eso que llamaban felicidad, enojo, tristeza o frustración. Había un patrón indiscutible frente a cada sentimiento que al menos en Kayn podía identificar mayor parte del tiempo. Una acción, una expresión o la forma en que su voz cambiaba de tono; podía diferenciar cuando actuaba de una manera distinta a la usual.

Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo descifrarlo. Había algo en el híbrido que lo hacía lucir diferente y que Rhaast no podía determinar con facilidad por mucho que analizó sus movimientos. Era muy similar al enfado, pero con otro toque que seguía sin poder descubrir. Y como ya era costumbre, su curiosidad era más grande como para continuar en silencio.

 _"¿Qué te molesta, Kayn?"_

Era una pregunta estúpida, desde luego, tan increíblemente estúpida que Kayn decidió no contestar. Sus brazos permanecían inmóviles a sus costados y sus manos temblorosas aún empuñadas, su respiración agitada y el ceño levemente fruncido. En realidad, ¿Qué debía responder? Ni él mismo tenía claro como expresar el por qué de su enfado con el mundo. Gran parte del tiempo su odio hacia cualquier ser existente prevalecía sobre todas las cosas por el simple hecho de ser un asesino, no obstante, esta vez su molestia no trababa sobre asesinar personas. Por primera vez en años, algo afectaba en él de tal forma que lo hacía repudiarse a si mismo. ¿Realmente estaba sintiendo algo más que rencor?

Estaba actuando como un débil y no podía permitirlo, lo intentaba persuadir pero le era imposible. No podía enfrentar aquel sentimiento, no estaba listo y no creía estarlo nunca. Él, un asesino a sangre fría y que aborrecía a los humanos, no podía lidiar con aquello que denominaban _amor._ No quería enfrentar las dudas que lo atormentaban desde hace meses atrás, aquellas interrogantes que lo carcomían por dentro lentamente.

 _"No me digas, déjame adivinar. Hace dos días estás molesto y hace dos días te peleaste con esa mocosa, ¿Acaso ya la extrañas?"_

— ¿De qué hablas? No digas estupideces —espetó, alzando la cara y encarando a Rhaast, su tono de voz se había endurecido al igual que la expresión de su rostro. No quería admitir que esta vez el darkin tenía razón. El híbrido rompió el contacto visual y ladeó el rostro, relajando su semblante y percatándose que la frescura de la tarde finalmente se había hecho presente, cuando el ocaso se hizo inminente con la acuarela de matices rojizos y anaranjados. Parecía buscar respuestas en el paisaje pero por más que miraba detenidamente, no las encontraba.

Recordó a Zoe, aquella chica de cabellos ocre que tanto le colmaba la paciencia. ¿Para qué mentirse a sí mismo? La pelirroja a cada segundo que hablaba, Kayn sólo era capaz de escuchar un severo y fastidioso parlar como si de un pajarraco se tratara, chillando cada vez que tenía oportunidad. A veces maldecía de forma interna tenerla a su lado, pero él tampoco la ahuyentaba. Sin que nadie la llamara, ella llegaba y Kayn pese a su carácter apático, no protestaba como en los primeros días de haberla conocido. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, con el pasar de los meses se había convertido en su única amiga y quizás en algo más importante que eso.

Pero ahora ella no estaba y nuevamente el silencio reinó en su vida, aunque no diría nada al respecto. Su orgullo prevalecía sobre todas las cosas y no podía permitir que aquella chiquilla arruinara su vida y lo convirtiera en algo que aborreció toda su existencia.

.

.

.

 **Zoe se lanzó hacia los aires, rindiéndose ante la gravedad y emergiendo de un portal que yacía contiguo a Kayn, quien meditaba sentado sobre el césped en silencio a pocos metros del Monasterio de Kinkou. La pelirroja se dejó caer por la entrada y se sentó a su lado, observando por un par de segundos la expresión apacible de su amigo, quien ya se había percatado de su presencia. Por supuesto, ahora estaba la cuestión de qué hacer mientras esperaba a Kayn, pero era una chica bastante impaciente como para siquiera pensarlo y lo que debía contarle era incluso más alucinante que meditar. No podía esperar para decírselo, después de todo era su único amigo y la única persona que era capaz de escuchar cualquier relato proveniente de ella.**

 **— ¡A que no adivinas que pasó! —exclamó la chica, juntando sus palmas y entrelazando sus dedos, agitando sus pies con emoción sobre el suelo y conteniendo un chillido de entusiasmo. Pese a que Kayn estaba con los ojos cerrados, podía apostar que la emoción desatada en esa simple frase iluminó el rostro de Zoe. — En realidad, me pasaron muchas cosas hoy, pero no sé por donde empezar... Así queeee voy a decirte lo más importante. ¿Quieres escucharlo?**

 **— Ya te habías demorado en hablar —djo Kayn bastante cordialmente a lo usual, interrumpiendo su meditación y reincorporándose a una postura normal. Situó sus manos sobre su regazo y abrió los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de incordio a la pelirroja cuando se volteó a verla. La chiquilla sin esperar a que el híbrido dijera una palabra más, volvió a su relato.**

 **— Ezreal... ¡Ezreal me invitó a una cita esta noche!**

 **Kayn arrugó un poco el ceño y frunció los labios. La expresión de su amiga vislumbraba felicidad, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un suave color carmín y sus manos se movían inquietas sobre sus pantalones cortos. ¿Una cita? Algo simplemente no le calzaba, era algo increíblemente irreal. Ezreal no podía interesarse por ella de un día para otro y Kayn más que nadie, era testigo de las incontables veces que el rubio la rechazó. Después de atisbar las reacciones de la chica y observarla en silencio por unos segundos, Kayn se sintió incómodo y molesto. Y pese a que lo que estaba pensando decir era egoísta de su parte y arruinaría por completo la felicidad de Zoe, no podía evitar sentir que aquella repentina propuesta del rubio era no mas que un engaño.**

 **— No vayas —dictó el asesino, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto del césped, evitando ver su reacción en cuanto escupió esas palabras. A su lado, Rhaast no tenía muy claro lo que Kayn planeaba hacer, pero sí no pudo evitar mirar la escena con cierto ápice de diversión e imaginar como acabaría toda la situación: La chica se enojaría y por fin los dejaría en paz, luego de haber soportado sus chillidos por casi un año. — ¿No crees que algo está mal? A Ezreal no le interesas, Zoe. Te está engañando.**

 **— ¡Eso no es cierto, no seas cruel! —la pelirroja se movió de su asiento y se situó frente a Kayn cruzada de brazos, con su ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, casi obligándole a hacer contacto visual y Kayn aceptando sin más remedio. El semblante del asesino continuaba sereno, pese a que por dentro se sentía un tanto culpable por sus palabras y un poco molesto. — ¡Sólo estás celoso porque no pasaré el día contigo!**

 **— ¿Qué? No digas ridiculeces, sólo intento abrirte los ojos —Kayn gruñó por lo bajo, levantándose de la tierra compacta y enseguida,dándole la espalda a Zoe para regresar al monasterio, cogiendo a Rhaast y llevándolo junto a él. Se marchaba porque sabía que Zoe había acertado. Vaya, era el día que _todos_ tenían la razón excepto él. — Por supuesto, ni siquiera sabes cómo es Ezreal en realidad. Tu ingenuidad te hace creer saberlo, pero no has vivido el tiempo suficiente junto a él para ver la persona que realmente es —prosiguió intentando advertirle, pero la chica no le prestaba atención ni lo quería escuchar.**

 **Kayn acabó por rendirse al ver la falta de interés.**

 **— Tú... —comenzó Zoe, su voz en cierto punto comenzó a quebrarse aunque sonaba totalmente inexpresiva, algo que Kayn jamás había presenciado o escuchado. La había cagado. Y si bien no se arrepentía, tampoco tenía la obligación de disculparse; Sus palabras no eran nada mas que la realidad que Zoe se negaba a aceptar. — Tú no conoces a Ezreal.**

 **— Y tampoco quiero hacerlo —concordó, marchando hacia adelante y alejándose de la pelirroja. — Ve a tu cita, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.**

 **— ¡Oye, regresa! —Zoe abandonó la gravedad por un momento y voló en dirección al asesino, deteniéndose y situándose nuevamente frente a él, esperando que con lo que tenía pensado decir haría cambiar de opinión a Kayn. — Si no vas a aceptar mi relación con Ezreal, entonces no seré nunca más tu amiga.**

 **— ¿Relación? —se atrevió a preguntar, arqueando una ceja y riendo ante la ironía. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, los suficientes para que ambos sostuvieran sus miradas como si fuera una batalla de no pestañear. La mirada de Zoe reclamaba por respuestas que la beneficiaban y que no la hicieran sufrir, pero Kayn no se las estaba dando y tampoco lo haría.**

 **— Entonces vete —dijo al fin. Ella frunció el ceño, sobresaltada por la certeza que había en su voz. — No te necesito de todas formas, eres una molestia para mi y para Rhaast —Kayn dio un paso al frente y empuñó con fuerza la guadaña, enseñándola a la chica con autoridad. El darkin continuaba sin referirse a la situación, pero observaba satisfecho lo que ocurría. — Desde la primera vez que te vi no te asesiné por lástima, pero ahora voy a reconsiderar hacerlo.**

 **Zoe levantó la mirada hacia él con expresión angustiada, incapaz de comprender el extraordinario cambio que había demostrado Kayn hacia ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En ese instante comprendió que no era una broma, su amigo hablaba enserio y sintió un estremecimiento de inquietud recorrerle la espalda. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron un lento camino por sus mejillas y Kayn, pese a que se le dificultaba ver una escena como esa, mantuvo la expresión de odio en su rostro hasta que Zoe decidió marcharse por uno de sus portales, abandonándolo.**

 **El asesino empuñó las manos a sus costados y soltó un suspiro, no de alivio, sino de frustración. Se sintió fatal por un instante, pero comprendió que haberlo hecho era lo mejor para ella y sobretodo, para él.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las ráfagas de viento resonaban entre las ramas de los árboles y la lluvia caía intensamente durante aquella noche de invierno, sumándole un frío insoportable que calaba lenta y desgarradoramente los huesos. Kayn dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la habitación, no logrando ver más que la vaga presencia de la Luna oculta entre las grises nubes. Permaneció sentado en su cama bajo las penumbras de su habitación, no había cambiado de posición en dos horas; El insomnio nuevamente había ganado la batalla y Kayn no podía hacer nada para vencerlo.

El reloj de la sala principal sonó, marcando las doce de la noche. El híbrido se resignó a respirar profundo y con cierto pesar, bajar la mirada y observar sus nudillos heridos. Lo había hecho por simple ira. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, imaginaba que aquel muñeco de práctica era Ezreal. Cada golpe cargado de furia que otorgaba, cada patada que éste recibía y aquel último golpe que consiguió destruirlo; todo fue premeditado, todo fue pensando en golpear a ese rubio que tanto comenzó a odiar los últimos meses y sobretodo en los últimos días.

Kayn se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando el techo. Por su mente divagaban las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a la pelirroja, no podía evitar pensar que fue impulsivo de su parte decir tal mentira pero tampoco quería continuar afligiéndose, sintiéndose mal por culpa de una chica. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Se sentía débil, inseguro y expuesto; Incluso el maestro Zed se había percatado de ello y se repudió por eso.

Pero por desgracia, el destino no iba a permitir que Kayn se olvidara tan fácilmente de aquella pelirroja que hacía florecer cada sentimiento dentro de su ser.

Instantáneamente, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen llamado a la chica para que le visitara; surgió a su lado un portal púrpura que conectaba con la pared de su habitación, iluminando cada rincón de ella con su luz resplandeciente. Kayn incrédulo, se incorporó y divisó como la chica emergía del portal y se dejaba caer por la entrada. Una vez más, el tiempo y el espacio se retorcieron a su alrededor y aquel portal se cerró, oscureciendo la habitación y dejando ver a una Zoe cabizbaja frente a sus narices.

— Tenías razón —susurró Zoe, sus manos temblaban y estaban empuñadas a los costados de su diminuto cuerpo; Deprimida, insegura y bastante asustada por lo que Kayn podía decirle esta vez. Zoe quería permanecer a su lado porque era su amigo, porque necesitaba su apoyo y sus consejos a pesar de nunca seguirlos.

Sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle y el ardiente nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar todo lo que había ensayado frente al espejo en el día, todo aquello que tenía planeado decirle para disculparse y aceptar que había actuado nuevamente como una niña. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, derramándose de sus ojos y con ellas unos delicados sollozos que irrumpieron el silencio de la habitación.

— Se burló de mi—continuó. — M-Me invitó a cenar, lo estuve esperando por horas y... y...

— Deberías dejar de ser tan ingenua —interrumpió, llevando instintivamente su mano hacia su nuca, un tanto aturdido por lo inesperada que fue su visita y verla allí, llorando y sin saber qué hacer. Una de sus cualidades no era consolar a la gente. — Ya no eres una niña, sólo actúas como una. No puedes pasar la vida enamorada de alguien a quien no le interesas.

La pelirroja refunfuñó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo dices muy fácil—dijo. —¿Acaso has estado enamorado?

Kayn bajó la mirada y su corazón de pronto comenzó a palpitar deprisa, demasiado deprisa. Era como si Zoe de alguna forma había conseguido entrar a su mente, hubiera leído allí aquel preciado secreto que él guardaba desde hace meses y se lo estuviera restregando en su cara, humillándolo.

Kayn frunció el ceño y no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

— ¡De verdad quiero a Ezreal! —prosiguió. — No quiero rendirme y... Y que la tonta de Lux se quede con él.

El pelinegro se contuvo al querer responder, cualquiera de sus palabras sonaría llena de rencor y ella lo notaría fácilmente. Lo cierto era que ya estaba acostumbrado a cada rechazo que recibía Zoe, cada vez que Ezreal la ignoraba ella corría a contárselo, su tristeza duraba un par de segundos y luego actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, jamás la había visto llorar de tal manera como esa noche por culpa de ese jodido imbécil.

 _Realmente quería asesinarlo._

— Entonces haz lo que estimes conveniente.

Zoe volvió a guardar silencio. La chica apretó sus puños sobre sus ropas y miró decisiva a Kayn, aún con las lágrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas. El híbrido no esperó demasiado hasta darse cuenta que Zoe nunca cambiaría de opinión respecto al rubio. Su mirada, su expresión; todo indicaba que jamás abandonaría los sentimientos por aquel chiquillo que le robaba suspiros.

— ¿Realmente lo quieres? —preguntó, con un leve tono de severidad en su voz. La chica levantó la mirada y asintió levemente. Unos cuantos pasos bastaron para llegar hasta la cama de su amigo y se sentó al borde del colchón, a pocos centímetros de Kayn, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama.

Zoe se volvió a mirarlo. Le pareció abstraído, ligeramente fastidiado. No comprendía por qué.

Pero Kayn no hacía más que pensar sobre Ezreal. ¿Qué tenía el rubio que tanto llamaba la atención de las chicas? En realidad, ¿Qué le hacía falta a él para ser como ese chico? Quizás eran sus rasgos finos que lo hacían lucir como el estereotipado chico de novelas románticas, la amabilidad con la que solía dirigirse a las personas o la forma en que demostraba sus habilidades, impresionando a los demás pero no llegando al punto de presumir.

Mientras que él, bueno... Él era todo lo contrario.

Sabía que estaba metido en una situación complicada y que sus actos impulsivos no tardarían en aparecer, por otro lado tampoco quería privarla de sus decisiones ni discutir otra vez. No obstante, Kayn tenía claro que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a la verdad y confesarle sus sentimientos, sus celos. Celos de aquel mocoso rubio que la traía vuelta loca desde que la había conocido.

Kayn tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió.

— Yo también quiero a alguien —mencionó, mirando a Zoe con una expresión ausente. La mirada de la chica pronto se iluminó en cuanto Kayn reveló su secreto.— Pero ella está enamorada de un rubio que no sirve para nada.

Zoe enseguida guardó silencio y su boca por poco formó una "o" perfecta. Kayn por su parte, se arrepentía de ser tan estúpidamente obvio.

— Oh, oh... ¡No me digas, déjame adivinar!—mencionó casi gritando. Se apresuró a subirse a su cama y situarse frente a Kayn para tener una mejor vista de él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios, demorándose un par de segundos hasta dar su veredicto final. — Creo que es... ¡Xayah!

— ¿Uh? —Kayn arqueó una ceja y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Zoe no pudo evitar sonreír también, eran de esas sonrisas que era imposible no devolver. — Respuesta incorrecta.

Zoe parpadeó confundida y contuvo un chillido de desesperación al no haber podido adivinar. Tuvo la intención de preguntar por qué o de quién hablaba Kayn; pero antes de siquiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra, su amigo había actuado con anticipación.

Kayn estiró su brazo izquierdo y situó su mano sobre el rostro de la pelirroja, acercándola levemente hacia él; estremeciéndose ante el frío contacto y tersura de su piel, otorgándole pequeñas caricias con el pulgar y al mismo tiempo, secando unas diminutas lágrimas que aún permanecían sobre sus mejillas. Por un momento se arrepintió de aquel acto propio de un ávido impulso, jamás había demostrado una muestra de afecto tal como lo hacía en ese momento y pese a que era algo inusual para él, no se sentía incómodo. Se sentía a gusto con aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba al estar al lado de Zoe por más que lo haya negado desde un principio.

Jamás había experimentado el amor, lo más cercano a el era lo que sentía por el maestro Zed: Lo veía como una figura paterna y le otorgó el cariño que mantenía resguardado desde pequeño hacia la figura desconocida de su progenitor. Con Zoe era algo similar, la única diferencia entre ambos sentimientos era que a ella la quería en un ámbito completamente distinto al familiar. Y si bien era algo insólito en su vida, acabó por aceptarlo esa noche.

— ¿Por qué siempre Ezreal? —cuestionó, su ceño se hallaba fruncido y la expresión de su rostro un poco más dura que de costumbre. Zoe por su parte, estaba más que desconcertada y no tenía muy claro a qué se refería el pelinegro, o por qué el tacto de su cálida piel contra la suya la estremecía de tal manera que cada bello de su cuerpo se erizaba, acelerando los latidos de su corazón. — ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

— ¿P-Por qué? ¿De qué hablas? —murmuró a penas. El aliento de Kayn chocaba contra sus labios y tragó saliva al notar lo cerca que sus rostros estaban. Zoe no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa al ver que Kayn pronto comenzaba a acercarse más de lo debido, acortando los débiles centímetros que los separaban conforme transcurrían los segundos.

Y las intenciones de Kayn eran claras. Se preguntaba como sería besarla, acabar de una vez con la distancia que los separaba y presionar sus labios contra los de ella, aprisionarlos en un ávido contacto e intensificarlo cada vez más; saborear cada centímetro de ella. La deseaba para él, sólo para él y que Ezreal se esfumara de su mente de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, Zoe no esperaba algo como eso y menos con Kayn. Usualmente era Ezreal el dueño de sus fantasías _en todo ámbito_ , pero frente a la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar que miles de imágenes mentales aparecieran en su cabeza, cada una mostrando una situación vergonzosa entre Kayn y ella. La pelirroja entró en pánico y en un impulso frenético, se abalanzó hacia el híbrido y rodeó con sus brazos el torso desnudo del chico, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Sus mejillas ardían como nunca, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y el simple hecho de estar aún más cerca de Kayn, rozando sus cuerpos y sintiendo su respiración cercana a su cuello, la avergonzaba todavía más.

Kayn en su lugar no se quejó. Sumidos en un embarazoso silencio, situó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura apegándola más a él, disfrutando del calor que ahora despedía su cuerpo. Sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de Zoe y a su vez se enredaban en sus largos cabellos ocre, algo que la chica comenzaba a disfrutar en silencio, un tanto avergonzada y sin que Kayn se percatara de ello.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza, rompiendo el íntimo contacto entre los dos y apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Kayn, sin apartarle la mirada y con su rostro ardiendo por lo bochornosa que comenzaba a tornarse la situación. Repentinamente la atmósfera entre los dos cambió por algún motivo inexplicable. Quizás era por la cercanía de sus rostros, o porque Kayn estaba semi-desnudo y Zoe estaba sentada sobre su regazo, apoyando sus manos bastante cerca de _aquella zona_ tan sensible para él. El simple hecho de pensarlo provocó que la respiración del híbrido comenzara a alterarse y su corazón a acelerarse.

Las manos de Kayn bajaron hasta la cadera de Zoe, aferrándose a ella y con esto acercándola más hasta su cuerpo, pensando en eliminar la distancia que los separaba. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba para nada experimentado en el ámbito sexual o afectivo y jamás había estado con una mujer en la cama, sólo tenía presente los conceptos básicos que alguna vez Zed le había enseñado en su adolescencia y la lectura de uno que otro libro para adultos que había ojeado por curiosidad. Y por supuesto... Sus sueños, sus malditos sueños. Aquellos que comenzaron a atormentarlo desde que había descubierto su atracción hacia Zoe y que lo obligaban a darse una ducha helada cada mañana.

Para su sorpresa, fue Zoe la que acabó con los pocos centímetros que los separaban, situando sus labios sobre los de el asesino en un diminuto y tímido contacto, el cual por supuesto aceptó sin protestar. Era incluso más increíble de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Se separó de él a los pocos segundos y Kayn la observó expectante desde su posición, aun sorprendido.

— Yo... No quiero que estés celoso por Ezreal, digo, ¡T-Tú eres mejor que él! Eres mucho más cool, y... —dijo, casi susurrando y con la voz temblorosa. Sus dedos se movían casi frenéticamente por el vientre de Kayn, nerviosa.— Y lindo.

Una ligera carcajada se le escapó al asesino.

— Ya lo sabía.

Una vil mentira que para su sorpresa, sí hizo reír a Zoe.

— N-Nunca había hecho algo como est- ¡Es decir! digo... Nunca había estado con un chico de esta forma —dijo Zoe.

— Yo tampoco—confirmó Kayn.

Después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras salir de los labios del pelinegro, Zoe dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Kayn nuevamente besó a Zoe, uniendo sus labios y moviéndolos de tal forma que se acoplaban perfectamente. La pelirroja gimió en su boca ante el contacto, entreabriendo levemente sus labios y Kayn tomando ventaja de esto, profundizando el beso y explorando su boca con la lengua de forma inexperta, pero aprendiendo con cada movimiento que ejercía. La lengua de Zoe tentativamente comenzaba a acariciar la suya y se unieron en un lento baile erótico, incrementando el tacto y las sensaciones, provocando que una erección dentro de sus pantalones apareciera y que Zoe, aún sentada sobre su regazo, lo notara; logrando avergonzarla aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Rompiendo el íntimo contacto, Kayn se separó de Zoe y sus manos lentamente se deslizaron hasta su cintura, aferrándose a ella y cogiéndola hasta tumbarla boca arriba suavemente sobre su cama. Sus respiraciones irregulares era lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación.

Kayn estaría mintiendo si decía que no estaba nervioso, porque sí que lo estaba. Estaba descubriendo y explorando algo de lo que creyó nunca estar interesado desde que había comenzado su adolescencia. Jamás le llamaron la atención las chicas, en algún punto de su vida algunas declararon su atracción hacia él pero Kayn las rechazó porque veía el sexo como algo innecesario, algo que lo distraería de sus verdaderos propósitos en la vida. No obstante, con la llegada de Zoe, toda opinión que alguna vez tuvo respecto a las relaciones humanas cambiaron. Con esa chica era alguien completamente distinto.

Kayn se inclinó sobre ella y cada una de sus manos descendieron hasta los muslos de la chica, deteniéndose sobre sus pantalones cortos y enseguida provocando que Zoe se alterara un poco. Enseguida las interrogantes no tardaron en inundar los pensamientos del híbrido, pensando que algo había hecho mal.

— ¿Sucede algo? —sus cejas se arquearon y miro a Zoe quien cabizbaja, retiró las manos de Kayn de su cuerpo.

— Y-Yo lo hago —dijo muy bajito, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Kayn asintió de inmediato.

Lentamente Zoe comenzó a quitarse prenda por prenda y Kayn no hacía más que deleitarse observándola, sentía como su erección palpitaba conforme Zoe se iba desnudando y por un instante sintió que iba a perder la cordura ahí mismo. Cuando finalmente todas sus prendas yacían sobre el suelo, Kayn se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a dejar delicados besos sobre su vientre, bajando hasta su ombligo y recorriéndolo con la lengua. Zoe dejaba escapar de sus labios pequeños suspiros y sus dedos sujetaban firmemente las sábanas conforme Kayn descendía, provocando que el híbrido se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su piel estaba en llamas, estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar con razonamiento y temía dañar a Zoe.

Comenzó a deslizar la nariz desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis, mordiendo suavemente y deslizando su lengua para provocarla, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su sexo y logrando hacer jadear aun más a Zoe ante el contacto, quien poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia de lo que hacía. Lentamente y sin que Zoe se percatara bajó una de sus manos hasta su orificio vaginal, hundiendo su dedo dentro de ella y enseguida otro tras el, moviéndolos, trazando un amplio círculo y expandiendo poco a poco aquel estrecho orificio. Los jadeos de Zoe incrementaban conforme los movimientos de Kayn aumentaban su rapidez y finalmente dejó escapar un largo gemido, anunciando el climax e impidiendo que el híbrido aguantara un minuto más sin hacerla suya.

En un fugaz movimiento quitó sus pantalones y liberó erección. Para su sorpresa, Zoe se reincorporó y lo empujó hacia atrás, obligando a Kayn a recostarse sobre la cama y tomándolo por sorpresa, haciéndole descubrir una faceta que jamás creyó ver en ella. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Estás segura? —mencionó Kayn, apoyándose sobre sus codos para tener una mejor vista de la chica.

— Síp, segurísima —respondió, con cierto toque de diversión en sus palabras. A los ojos de Kayn, Zoe seguía pareciendo una chica inocente pese a que estaban haciendo algo que no demostraba exactamente _inocencia._

Lentamente comenzó a montarse sobre Kayn, introduciendo su erecto miembro dentro de ella y poco a poco sintiendo como este la invadía. Era una sensación dolorosa, dulce y reconfortante a la vez, algo que jamás había experimentado en todos los años que había vivido. El placer se había apoderado de ella y su cuerpo le suplicaba nuevamente que Kayn la satisficiera, que aliviara aquel malestar en su vientre tan placentero.

Kayn se quedó quieto, mirándola, sintiendo como lo invadían aquellas estrechas paredes y pensando que en cualquier momento se correría por el placer que Zoe le estaba provocando. Continuó quieto, permitiéndole a la pelirroja acostumbrarse por unos minutos a aquella sensación tan intrusa en su interior. Cuando la pelirroja finalmente estuvo lista, suavemente comenzó a moverse, retirando su miembro con una lentitud deleitosa para ambos y empujando en su interior de nuevo, dejando escapar un ronco gemido desde su garganta.

Las caderas de Zoe comenzaron a moverse en un lento y exquisito vaivén, olvidándose del dolor que alguna vez sintió. Lentamente Kayn se movió, impulsándose dentro y fuera de Zoe. Escucharla gemir cada vez más no hacia más que provocarlo y acelerar la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas sin piedad, a un ritmo incesante. Cogió con ambas manos la cadera de Zoe y entró lo más profundo posible en ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía y su espalda se arqueaba al contacto. Se sentía increíble, no sabía que algo podía hacerlo sentir también como eso. Sus pensamientos pronto comenzaron a dispersarse y no existía nada más en su mente que Zoe.

— Zoe... Voy a...—susurró sin aliento, el tono de su voz era más ronco que de costumbre y el placer le impedía terminar cualquier oración. — Ugh...

La atmósfera comenzaba a tornarse sofocante y una última embestida provocó que ambos llegaran al clímax, Zoe aprisionando su miembro debido al orgasmo y Kayn acabando dentro de ella. Zoe se desplomó sobre el pecho de Kayn, jadeante y tratando de recuperar el aliento, con el corazón desbocado y miles de pensamientos revoloteando por su mente. Mientras tanto Kayn cerró los ojos, sin creer todo lo que había sucedido.

— Wow, eso fue—

De inmediato fue interrumpido.

— ¡Asombroso!—respondió Zoe, dedicándole una sonrisa. Los ojos sombríos de Kayn se abrieron y se inclinó, presionó suavemente un beso sobre la frente de Zoe y luego, lentamente, se retiró de ella.

Kayn, ahora apenado luego de rememorar todo lo sucedido esa noche, soltó una pequeña risa cargada de nerviosismo al escuchar las palabras de Zoe. Agradecía que estaban en las penumbras de su habitación y que Zoe no pudiera ver su rostro, ahora, sonrojado.

Zoe rodó desde su regazo y se tendió a su lado, sonriéndole nuevamente, y Kayn realmente tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Conocía cuán caprichosa y obstinada resultaba ser Zoe la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez había descubierto una faceta de ella que jamás esperó y a su vez, la misma que él había estado escondiendo por años repletos de odio, por vergüenza a verse y sentirse débil.

Unos minutos bastaron para que la pelirroja cayera rendida a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho y sin deshacer aquel cálido abrazo que se formó en un principio. Al igual que Zoe, Kayn pronto comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y más cansado que nunca, por lo que en un corto lapso de tiempo se durmió al igual que la chica, olvidándose del insomnio que sufrió en su ausencia y también... De la presencia de Rhaast.

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Mocoso pervertido. No lo puedo creer, eso fue asqueroso."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, debo admitir que odio este One Shot porque estuve estancada con el por casi tres meses. Primero fue por falta de inspiración: Cada día le agregaba algún párrafo, cualquier cosa que se me ocurría o algún diálogo, pero llegaba a un punto en que no sabía lo que estaba escribiendo y no tenía idea de como expresarme, al final me terminé frustrando y lo abandoné. Segundo: Cuando por fin la inspiración volvió, llegó la época de exámenes de la u y me tuve que encerrar a estudiar. Y TERCERO: Jamás había escrito lemon hetero, siempre hice yaoi y estaba tan insegura que incluso pensé en quitarlo, pero como ven no lo hice. Así que si me quedó un poco chafa ya saben por qué jajaja aunque prometo mejorar.**

 **En fin, costó hacerlo pero lo terminé y a pesar de no quedar conforme con el resultado, he decidido publicarlo para aportar mi granito de arena al Zoyn. Como verán quise mostrar una faceta de Kayn más "humana" y no como el tipo que asesina personas 24/7, así que si me salieron los dos muy OoC lo siento.**

 **¡Eso sería! Muchas gracias por leer y háganme saber en los comentarios si es que les gustó, me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto. Tengo planeado hacer más capítulos pero con distintos temas, así que si tienen ideas para esta linda pareja estoy abierta a leerlas y sobretodo a escribirlas. ¡Que tengan un lindo día/noche!**

 **(BTW está inspirado en la imagen de la portada, decidí concentrarme más en ella y complementar con las demás ideas. La autora de la imagen es Ayrin Sama y pueden visitar su facebook para ver su contenido, tiene dibujos preciosos).**


End file.
